Personal Demons
by MadMeijin
Summary: We all have our own personal demons, this is the story of a Titan Team dealing with it's own trials. I'm not very good at summaries Cycentric. Cy/Rae, BB/Terra,Speedy/Bee,K.Flash/Jinx and some Star/Rob. Please read and review. Rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the Teen Titans in my warped, slightly off color delusions.**

**Personal Demons**

"_**Three years, I can't believe it's been three whole years" **_he thought as he stood atop the tower looking out at a seemingly sleeping Jump City. They'd been through a lot in that brief span of time, they lost their friend , their leader, their lover, ….their brother. It's been three years to the day since he disappeared during a battle with Slade in the labyrinth of sewers under the city. They had mostly forgotten the details, their numb shocked minds mercifully blotting the horror from their waking thoughts. He was not so fortunate, his cybernetic processors recording and replaying that dreadful day in all it's frightening crystal clear clarity.

" _**Star!! noooooo!! Shouted the boy wonder as **_**she was engulfed in flame by the explosive adhesive binding her to the far wall erupted in a deafening roar. Starfire fell to the ground in a boneless heap, unmoving and unresponsive. "Well Robin it would seem you failed her as you failed Bruce, chuckled Deathstroke as he watched his nemesis's stricken expression. " I've told you time and again that these silly attachments of yours are only a weakness." In a fury of inarticulate rage Robin sped after his retreating enemy, leaving his friends behind in his haste, blinded to all else. Driven by his own anger at seeing his friend plight Cyborg redoubled his efforts to free himself from his fight to reign in Robin from his blind and heedless charge into what was undoubtedly a trap. Raven, quickly dispatching her foes was the first to Star's side " I can't find a pulse , she said to a grief stricken Terra as she rushed to her side. Cyborg having beaten the demons, raced into the darkened tunnel in a futile attempt to catch Robin, and Slade . He was no more than a hundred yards in before the sewers were shaken in an explosion that dwarfed the one that felled Starfire . Robin!! He screamed as he was thrown to the ground by the blast. Scorched by the flames that coursed down the tunnel, he got groggily to his feet and staggered to the source of the blast. The blast was powerful enough to blow through the ceiling exposing the night sky for a thirty foot radius. "Never thought I'd be happy to be half machine, but these built in NVG's are definitely coming in handy, Cyborg muttered as he waded through the smoke looking for any sign of his friend. After almost five minutes of searching he saw a wisp of red amongst the rubble. For the second time in as many minutes he was thankful of his cybernetic implants, using his built in spectrometer he identified the red rag as a part of Robin's cape. His grateful thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when he realized what he held was not part of Robins cape , but a blood soaked, shredded tunic with an "R" emblazoned upon it.**

**It seemed as if they searched those ruins for hours, they found a severed hand wearing a red and black gauntlet, and Slade's mask ,………….. but of the boy wonder they found not another trace.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I only own the Teen Titans when I'm off my meds.**_

_**Personal Demons Chapter II**_

**Beep….beep….wrrrrrrr…….beep, the sounds of the life support equipment permeated the room, for five days the titans heard nothing but the constant noise of the hospital-like room, a room that housed their friend, their leader, the one man who stood above the fray and led them when they thought all was lost, even through his own personal loss he stepped up. **

"**Oh my head, I feel like I've been hit by a runaway javelin." thought Victor as he made the seemingly endless trek to consciousness , floating on the ethers of a drug induced haze. As his vision cleared he noticed a lump on his bed( a little greenish lump) where his feet were. "Curious, he thought wtbh is that, and why is it so damn cold in here?" "Hey!" He said as he poked the lump…it didn't move……"Hey?!" he repeated …..still no response……….."o…k? with no response forthcoming he proceeded to push the lump onto the floor. "OOOWWWW!" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! Said the lump as it came to a crashing rest on the cold linoleum floor. The noise brought the other titans into the room on the hoof. "Beast boy!" shouted Terra as she came pounding in thinking the worst. All though of her green skinned Boy toy left her mind as she stood in the doorway seeing for the first time that Cyborg sitting upright in his bed with a befuddled look on his face, " Hey T. is everything o.k.?" inquired Speedy , the next titan through the door. "Uh… hey Terra, wussup? Asked Cyborg looking more contrite now than confused. "CYBORG!!" Terra shrieked as launched herself at her friend. "I'm ok too if anyone care" said a slightly peeved Beast boy from the spot on the floor where Cyborg unceremoniously dumped him, Hey Cy that was uncal……Cyborg!! He screamed as he too flung himself at his best friend, forgetting all about lumps, bumps, and bruises. "Where's Rae"? asked Cyborg after he extricated himself from the human tangle that was B.B and Terra. "We sent her to the cafeteria ..under guard I might add, she hadn't left your side since you came out of the O.R. so we forced her to go get some food, and of course tea, Bee and Star are with her replied Speedy from his post just inside the door.. **

" **How long have I been out of it?" asked Cyborg. "Five days bro" says B.B." it was a little touch and go for a while, we weren't sure the procedure would work ." "Dr. Haddaway told us that even though your cybernetic parts were simple to upgrade your organic parts were putting up unusual resistance to the procedure, they caused you to go into cardiac arrest…twice before they could stabilize you, they said you died the second time you were out for almost two whole minutes." stated Beast Boy as he sat at his friends side. "Wow I'm lucky to be alive then ?" muttered Victor under his breath. " Uh hey B.B. I know I've been sleep for a while but , could you let me up……..I'm feeling the irresistible call of nature." Cyborg gingerly shifted his feet to the floor shivering at the coldness of the tiles, but relishing the feel of the coldness that had been so long absent from his life. **

**And so it was that he was absent from his hospital bed when Raven arrived. Don't worry bout sparky Raven, he's been through worse and survived. Remember Bro. Blood?" said Bumblebee as she and a despondent Raven Roth stepped into the room. Seeing the other Titans already there together in Cyborg's room puzzled the distracted Goth for a moment ….until that is that she noticed that the bed was empty of it's occupant. "Cyborg!! Yelled Raven as she rushed to the now empty bed "Where is he?! " where is Cyborg?! What happened!!" she yelled fearing the worst. So distraught and distracted that she did not hear the restroom door as it opened, or the soft footfalls approach her from behind. It wasn't until she felt the soft touch of a hand on her shoulder that she realized someone was behind her, spinning around she came face to chest with a very large man , a very large man with mocha chocolate skin rippling with muscles, tearing her vision upward she saw the most beautiful deep brown eyes she had ever seen. "Rae …it's ok Rae everything is ok Cyborg said gently to the shocked woman standing before him. Enveloping him in a near crushing embrace she softly whispered in his ear " you've come back to me".**

**I wanted to stop just before Raven walks into the room, but this was the best way I could think of to end the chapter. I'd really like to thank all those who read and reviewed the first chapter SisCo Kid, Sunnyspider, and Peppermint Schmaltz, your ideas, and responses mean a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

After years of wishful thinking the Teen Titans still don't belong to me.

I apologize for the extremely long wait (for those who even cared) "Half a man" a wonderful story written by Fester0662, has given me renewed inspiration, so to you all I give a hearty thank you for your patience.

Five days, five long, nerve racking, heart wrenching days. To Raven Stone it felt like an eternity. She knew going in that this would be a risky proposition, in fact even though she had her own personal trepidations about the procedure, she knew how important this was to Victor, it was a physical symbol of his evolution, from a mere Cyborg, to the pinnacle of cybernetic advancement, from a headstrong follower and high-strung teen, to a level headed man and formidable leader, from a big brother figure to that of a husband, and to some father , it was the culmination of seven years of research, trial and error, testing, and testimonies. Now the wait was over, her knight in "not so shiny" armor was standing before her, holding her in his now warm arms. She had become accustomed to feel of the metal that so recently encased most of his body, now she stood encased in warmth she had never known. She ran her hand down his exposed back, feeling his satin-soft skin, the play of his muscles as they rippled beneath her fingertips. Though they had been married for six months she and Victor had never consummated their union. They had loved each other deeply for years and although they, for obvious reasons, could never take that step in their relationship before, they did express themselves in other physical ways; they were hormonal teens you know. Now that final barrier between them was removed and unbeknownst to Raven who had finally succeeded in exerting full control over her emotions( with no small help from Victor) seven years of restricted sexual tension was starting to overwhelm her. Victor was in a similar predicament, he had spent almost his entire adolescent and teen years as an, in his own words "tin man" Never before had he truly felt the loving touch of any female except his mother, now he felt not only Raven's feather light touch, but her barely restrained desire. "Wow, get a room you guys!" shouted Beast boy. His outburst brought both the wandering minds, and wandering hands of the couple to an abrupt halt. Cyborg and Raven simultaneously turned a near fire engine red as their present circumstance became apparent to them. "I don't blame ya one bit girl" stated Bee, as she shot a wicked wink in Ravens direction. "It's an overwhelming kinda experience, but you'll master it with a little more practice" snickered Terra from her seat on the edge of the bed. "So, what'd I miss?" asked Cyborg in an attempt to turn the attention away from him and Ravens "display" of emotion. Well It's been kinda quiet these last few days, just a few low level crooks trying to knock over First Trust Bank yesterday" informed Speedy. "X is following up on a lead about Slade, he's been gone almost all day, in fact he leaves everyday, but he always comes back here to check on you every night" said Raven from her new position on Cyborg's lap. Hotspot was about to inquire about how Cyborg was currently feeling when he was interrupted by a very loud rumbling sound. Terra fell from her perch on the beds edge as it was shaken by the earthquake like shudder that accompanied the rumble. All activity in the room ceased for the space of five seconds before Beast boy burst out with a raucous laugh, "Damn Cy, I thought the roof was collapsing man!" laughed the green Titan. "Well he hasn't eaten anything solid for almost a week" replied Raven as she defended her embarrassed husband. "Good thing I stopped at The Waffle Hut on my way in" called a voice from the doorway. X! My man! Boy are you a sight for sore eyes" Cyborg says as the rest of the Titans turn toward the doorway and see their black and red clad team member standing there with two bags in his hands. I brought along a friend as well he says as he steps inside and makes room for his companion standing behind him. Starfire! The Titans scream in unison, shocked at the appearance of their long lost friend. No longer blocked by Red X's body Starfire slowly walks into the room only to be engulfed by a bevy of Titans with tear streaked faces and greetings of joy on lips. It is Raven, ever the empath, and thanks to their telepathic bond Cyborg, that first notices her less than perky attitude. In their elation at seeing their long lost friend the other Titans also did not seem to notice. The only thing on their collective minds was the joyous reunion of their long lost sister, that after four and a half years of being broken, that the Titans were whole again. Almost, thought Cyborg, almost whole, "I miss you so much bro." as his mind went unbidden to his best friend, their late leader, the boy wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, ( for the very few who care) sorry for the prolonged wait.

I still don't own the Titans.

Chapter 4

Deep beneath the city, in a command room reminiscent of the Titan Tower, stood a man, a masked man, a man with revenge, and destruction on his mind. After a fateful confrontation five years prior that left him scarred and crippled he was a changed man who knew only hate, and vengeance. That confrontation had cost him his left arm, torn off to the elbow, it had remained a useless stump until recently, a constant reminder of what the Teen Titans had cost him that day so long ago. He seethed with righteous fury at the mere thought of the Teen Titans. That they were bereft of their long time leader, The Boy Wonder Robin, gave him great joy. Cyborg, the Titans new leader, was in his estimation a sad replacement, and as such he would grind the Titans beneath his booted heel. He had not been idle these past five years for when he was not seething with anger, he was doing what he did best…..he planned, and plotted the Titans inevitable downfall. His minions had been set about their myriad tasks, setting in place the machinations that would destroy the Titans. The best part about his minions is not that they followed his every order faithfully, but that they did so with a hatred for the Titans that nearly rivaled his own, each had their own reason to hate the Titans, and those reasons ranged from petty, even imagined slights, to broken hearts. Yes he thought vengeance was a lovely thing …oh so lovely.

"Ravager, what have you to report?" he asked his top lt.," for your sake I hope it is something useful" he added. " Team Alpha, Deathwing, Epsilon, Goth, and Dreadbolt, have secured the snyothium, Team Omega, Inertia, Haze, Plasmus, and Mammoth are in place beneath the Starr Labs awaiting further instructions, and Team Zeta, Prometheus, Phobia, Goth, and Shimmer are in the staging area waiting your word to teleport into Titan Tower Sir." Ravager informed him. "Excellent, excellent, all is moving according to plan, and on the correct timetable, I knew I could rely on you Ravager, you are indeed your fathers daughter." he chuckled as a satisfied, yet unseen because of the mask, smile spread across his face. "Contact team leaders Deathwing, Inertia, and Prometheus, let them know that the time is close at hand, their revenge will come very soon,…very soon indeed, also remind them of the cost of failure, see that they truly understand that failure is indeed not an option, I will not abide weakness." he told her.

Unbeknownst to the terror brewing beneath their very feet the Titans were awash in joy at the moment….well most of them were. Seeing Starfire after her four year hiatus, was a joyful event, but to the powerful empath Raven, and her psychically connected husband Victor Stone, the Cyborg, and leader of the Titans knew that the reunion was bittersweet. She could feel the deep-seated sorrow in Starfire, and resolved to pull her aside later and get to the heart of the matter.


End file.
